A Real American Hero 167
|Synopsis1= Blizzard is in a Snow Cat as back up. Iceberg, Frostbite and Cold Front are in the Avalanche, north of the polar ice cap. They have been sent on a mission to investigate the area where the Soviets were researching ultra low frequency radio waves. Blinded by the snow, Cold Front crashes into the station. Blizzard and Iceberg enter the station only to find it stripped of all hardware. Iceberg finds the boot print of a Snow Serpent. Several Cobra W.O.L.F.s surround the station and the Avalanche. Destro and the Baroness land in a helicopter at Castle Destro in Scotland. Sergeant Major greets them with urgent news but Destro demands privacy. He and the Baroness talk and when the Baroness brings up the subject of Billy, he answers her coldly and she leaves the room. Left alone now Destro is interrupted by the Sergeant Major who informs Destro that Cobra has canceled all contracts with M.A.R.S. and has announced some groundbreaking event will happen soon. Destro orders all the tracking chips in every M.A.R.S. vehicle be activated so he can find out what move Cobra is making. In Manhattan, Mainframe has been sent to assist Joe Colton and Jane with the recalibration of the rapid pulse electron beam projector. Jane demonstrates the problem by firing on an old Mauler. The beam misses by 10 meters. Jane then shows Mainframe six satellites, stealth satellites, that have shown up recently. All the satellites are directed at one location, the Soviet research station at the polar ice cap. Crystal Ball is telling a fortune when Firefly interrupts and rudely chases the customer out the door. At the ice station, Iceberg and Frostbite are trapped inside and pinned down by Snow Serpents. Cold Front loses the Avalanche when a Snow Wolf drives over the station and rams him. The three Joes are captured and tied to the back of a Snow Wolf. A Techno Viper establishes a communication link as Blizzard watches from a distance. In Scotland, Destro is made aware of all the W.O.L.F.s amassing at the polar ice cap. Destro puts all the pieces together, which lead him to the tower in Manhattan. The Baroness tells Destro that Darklon is alive and he is the one selling to Cobra Commander. Darklon who Destro thought was dead by his own hand managed to get to a bunker before the missile hit. Mainframe, Joe Colton and Jane are looking over the security upgrades put in place after the original attack by Cobra. Duke confirms the mission at the polar ice cap but they are unable to do anything because of the misalignment of the projector. Firefly and Crystal Ball are looking at the same schematics of the tower. Firefly has planned an attack. Crystal Ball is dubious and then Firefly reveals the rest of his team, the Night Creepers. In Utah, Hardtop, Cross Country and Steam Roller move the "fake" G.I. Joe base, The Pit, to a new location on a crawler similar to the one used by the shuttle. Basically the the huts that are on the surface and a small section of the underground portion of The Pit are able to move to disguise their location. Inside The Pit, Lady Jaye reveals they have lost contact with the Arctic team. Dial Tone then finds a "yootoob" video posted with the code-names of the team. Blizzard is on the video and tells them what is happening. Duke, Scarlett and the others in the room watch the video as Blizzard heads off on his skis. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=* First appearance: Blizzard, Cold Front, Avalanche * Destro has a sculpture of a cobra fighting a mongoose. * A Techno-Viper is mentioned, but not seen. * This is the first time the Snow Serpents have appeared in their "classic" uniforms. |RealWorldRefs1=*As Destro says, "usquebaugh" really does mean "water of life." It's an anglicized version of the Gaelic "uisge beatha," but you may recognize it better by its modern spelling: whisky. * The 2011 Tōhoku earthquake in Japan really did shift the Earth on its axis and change the positions of the continents. * "YooToob" is clearly a reference to popular video site YouTube. |Footnotes= }}